Baby Don't Cry
by Ben-Xing
Summary: Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan apa yang kau sebut dengan cinta meski kau berada di ujung akhir penantianmu? Atau kau akan meninggalkannya dan melupakannya? Atau kau malah akan mencari tahu sesuatu yang kau belum mengerti? just a Kaisoo, SuDo, Sulay, Kray/KrisLay fic ...
1. Chapter 1

Backsound : EXO – Baby Don't Cry

**Baby Don't Cry**

D.O,

Salahkah jika aku mencintainya?

Bukankah cinta itu bebas?

Kita tidak bisa memulainya

Kita juga tidak bisa menghentikannya

Mungkin kita hanya bisa menyadarinya

Suho,

Aku tahu aku bukan apa-apa

Aku hanya sebuah bayangan

Tapi aku akan menjadi sebuah bayangan yang bisa melindungimu

Dan bolehkah aku berharap suatu saat bayangan itu akan menjadi kenyataan

Lay,

Aku tahu aku salah

Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikannya

Tapi masihkah ada kesempatan agar aku memperbaikinya

Kris,

Kau yang mengajariku arti pengorbanan

Kau yang mengajariku untuk bertahan

Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan

TBC or END ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Baby Don't Cry

Author : Ben-Xing

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O.)

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Zhang Yixing (Lay)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

The rest of EXO members

Pairing : SuDo, KrisLay/Kray, SuaLay, Kaido

WARNING : yaoi, Gaje, Typo(s), EYD amburadul, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

Backsound : EXO - Baby Don't Cry

Pemainnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini miliknya author ^^

**Baby Don't Cry**

"Dan untuk D.O. yang selalu memperhatikanku meski aku tidak tahu, jika kau tetap bermain dengan Ryeowook-hyung maka aku akan cemburu."

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat tersebut berputar seperti kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti. Sejak dua jam lalu Kyungsoo duduk diam di tepi ranjangnya dan sejak itu pula kalimat tersebut tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya.

'**Apa benar yang diucapkan oleh Suho-hyung itu? Apa benar dia cemburu pada Ryeowook hyung? Hey, bukankah wajar jika kekasihmu cemburu kalau kau berdekatan dengan orang lain Kyungngsoo? Jika kau dekat dengan orang lain saja membuatnya cemburu, bagaimana kalau kau malah menyukai orang lain?'**

"Kyungsoo-ah…" suara merdu tersebut, suara yang sudah tidak asing sama sekali bagi Kyungsoo itu berhasil ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Menampakkan seorang namja berwajah angelic tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Junmyeon-hyung…" meskipun Kyungsoo cukup kaget, namun dia harus tetap menormalkan nada suaranya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo-ah? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Sejak tadi aku melihatmu dan kau tampak sangat serius sekali dengan pikiranmu, eum?" nada suaranya selalu lembut seperti biasanya, penuh cinta dan perhatian.

' **Oh Kyungsoo! Betapa beruntungnya dirimu memiliki namja seperti ini. Dia begitu perhatian denganmu.'**

Suho kini sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Menyunggingkan senyum bak malaikat yang selalu menjadi andalannya.

'**Oh dan tatapan itu! Tatapan yang hanya dia tunjukkan padamu Kyungsoo.'**

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu. Bukan, bukannya dia takut, dia malah sangat menyukai tatapan teduh dari namja bermarga Kim itu. Hanya saja dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihat tatapan itu.

"Hyung, apa benar tentang ucapan hyung kemarin?" Kyungsoo kini hanya menatap ranjang milik Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Ucapan? Ucapan yang mana?" Suara itu tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ucapan saat di Sukira kemarin, apa benar hyung cemburu pada Ryeowook-hyung?" ingin sekali Kyungsoo menguburkan wajahnya. Dia sangat malu menanyakan hal itu pada Suho. Dia hanya bisa meremas bantal yang ada di pangkuannya itu untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang mereka tempati itu. Jawaban yang sejak tadi Kyungsoo tunggu tak kunjung keluar dari bibir Suho. Jujur Kyungsoo takut, dia takut jika Suho benar-benar cemburu padanya. Hey, apakah salah jika dia takut kalau Suho cemburu padanya?

Sebuah tangan lembut Kyungsoo rasakan melingkar di pinggangnya. Hembusan hangat nafas beraroma mint itu bisa Kyungsoo rasakan di lehernya. Aroma vanilla yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal itu telah terhirup oleh indra pembaunya.

"Hyung…" ucap Kyungsoo yang bingung saat Suho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hangat, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa hangat dengan pelukan itu. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang, aman dan juga … bersalah.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ah, aku selalu cemburu ketika melihat kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku selalu cemburu ketika mendengar kau tertawa dengan orang lain dan itu bukan karena aku. Aku selalu cemburu saat member lain selalu bermanja-manja kepadamu. Aku selalu cemburu saat ada fans yang meneriakkan namamu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti tempat itu. Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang semakin dikejar oleh rasa takut. Sedangkan Suho, dia hanya diam namun tetap memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo-ah, semua yang aku lihat itu telah tertutupi oleh cintaku padamu. Semua yang aku dengar itu telah lenyap sembuh karena cintaku padamu. Semua yang aku rasakan itu telah sembuh kalah oleh cintaku padamu. Semua itu telah kalah karena cintaku padamu." Ucap Suho setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, tak sadar saat butiran kristal bening mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya itu. Dada kirinya terasa nyeri saat mendengarkan ucapan Suho itu. Kenapa Suho begitu mencintainya? Jujur, dia merasa senang saat mendengar ucapan Suho itu. Tapi kenapa rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul disaat dia tak menginginkannya?

Suho yang menyadari isakan Kyungsoo tersebut langsung menolehkan wajah Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Suho langsung menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo ke tangannya, menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Suara Suho tetap lembut meski terbesitkan kekhawatirkan di dalamnya. Jujur Suho tak pernah ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis, dia tak pernah ingin melihat Kyungsoo menangis, bahkan hal yang paling dibencinya adalah tangisan Kyungsoo.

Setiap dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dia akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya, dia merasa gagal menjaga namja yang paling ia cinta itu. Setiap dia mendengar Kyungsoo menangis, dia akan selalu merutuki kebodohannya karena telah membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis, dia merasa menjadi orang paling buruk karena tidak bisa melindungi namja yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

'**Do Kyungsoo, lihatlah namja yang ada di hadapanmu ini! Dia begitu mencintaimu, dia begitu menyayangimu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya?'**

"Hyung…" hanya kata tersebut yang dapat Kyungsoo keluarkan dalam isakannya sebelum ia memeluk Suho erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Suho. Kyungsoo masih saja terisak dalam pelukan itu. Jujur dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Ssssttt… jangan menangis. Aku disini, okay? Sssttt … tenanglah…." ucap Suho lembut sambil mengelus pelan punggung namja yang ada di pelukannya ini.

'**Bahkan ketika kau masih mencintainya Kyungsoo-ah, semua itu akan tetap kalah oleh cintaku padamu. Karena cintaku yang akan selalu melindungimu. Dan aku akan rela menukarkan apapun demi kebahagianmu. Termasuk diriku.'**

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia tetap menangis, ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri. Kedua namja itu tetap berpelukan erat. Bahkan mereka sampai tak menyadari ketika ada sepasang mata yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam dari ruang tengah yang ada di depan kamar tersebut.

#

#

#

#

#

"Krietttttt"

Suara pintu kamar terbuka milik Kris dan Lay itupun menampakkan seorang namja berambut oranye terang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu. Matanya hanya menatap kosong pada lantai berkayu yang menjadi alas kamar itu.

Tanpa menyapa ataupun sekedar melirik leader EXO-M yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, namja tersebut langsung menuju ranjangnya sendiri lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut ungu bergambar unicorn itu sampai ke lehernya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding bercat coklat muda itu. Memunggungi namja yang sampai kini masih setia menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya.

Hening. Hanya itu yang bisa Kris rasakan dalam ruangan itu sejak Lay memasuki kamarnya tadi. Dari wajah diam dan tatapan kosong Lay saat memasuki kamar itu, Kris bisa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

Tak selang beberapa lama Kris bisa melihat bahu Lay yang mulai bergetar. Meski Kris tak bisa melihat wajah Lay, tapi dia tahu bahwa namja yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah menangis. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama suara isakan kecil bisa Kris dengarkan dalam ruangan itu.

"Xing…" hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Kris ucapkan sebelum menghampiri Lay. Kris segera duduk di ranjang Lay dan memutarkan tubuh namja tersebut tanpa mendapat tolakan dari namja manis itu. Mata merah dengan butiran Kristal bening yang sudah membanjiri wajah namja berdimple itu. Kris segera menyeka air mata yan kini telah berhasil membuat sungai di wajah Lay.

Betapa bencinya Kris saat melihat air mata yang selalu ia jaga jatuh begitu saja dari mata namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Betapa bodohnya dia karena telah membiarkan namja yang sangat ia sayangi ini menangis. Betapa buruknya dia karena tak bisa melindungi namja yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir itu. Kris benar-benar merutuki kelalaiannya itu.

"Aku lelah, Fan. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit setiap melihatnya. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku masih mencintai namja yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi apa dayaku?" ucap Lay masih terisak di hadapan Kris itu.

"Ssssttttt… tenanglah…" ucap Kris sebelum memeluk Lay erat. Menyandarkan Lay di dadanya yang bidang itu. Kris sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata menyakitkan dari bibir namja yang ada di pelukannya ini. Jika hal itu mampu menyakiti Lay, maka hal itu pula yang mampu membunuh Kris.

"Aku tahu aku mencintainya jauh lebih dulu sebelum dia memasuki kehidupannya. Aku bahkan memendamnya selama ini. Aku mencoba bertahan. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang rasanya masih sakit?" isak Lay yang kini telah membasahi kaos putih milik Kris itu.

"Ssstttt… tenanglah, Xing…tenanglah..." ucap Kris sambil mengelus pelan punggung namja yang ada dalam dekapannya kini. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan namja ini menangis.

"Hey, apa kau masih ingat beberapa hal yang pernah kau katakan padaku?" ucap Kris yang masih setia mengelus puggung Lay. Gelengan kepala dari Lay bisa Kris rasakan, isakannya kini mulai mengecil, tak sehebat beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kau mengatakan 'jika kita percaya pada suatu hal, maka hal itu akan terjadi. Jika kita ingin menggapai sesuatu, lalu kita yakin dan berusaha untuk menggapainya, maka kita akan bisa mendapatkannya. ' Kau tahu aku saat itu percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan.

Kau masih ingat saat kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi penari hebat? Kau selalu berlatih tanpa mengenal waktu, kau selalu berada di ruang latihan hingga sangat larut, bahkan kau sering melewatkan jam makanmu hingga kau terkena maag.

Kau masih ingat saat kau berusaha untuk bermain gitar dan piano? Saat itu kau tak mengerti sedikitpun tentang itu. Tapi kau berusaha dengan keras belajar untuk memainkan itu. Aku masih ingat ketika jarimu terluka karena kau terlalu sering memainkan gitarmu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, semua orang memuji permainanmu, semua orang memberikanmu standing applause saat kau selesai bermain piano dan gitar. Bahkan kau sekarang juga bisa meng-compose lagu.

Dan apakah kau masih ingat saat aku hampir putus asa karena waktu trainee yang terlalu lama. Saat itu aku hampir ingin keluar dari perusahaan. Tapi kau menyemangatiku, kau meyakinkanku bahwa kita sebentar lagi akan debut. Kau membuatku tetap bertahan hingga akhirnya kita bisa debut, kita bisa berdiri di atas panggung kita sendiri. Jadi aku harap kau juga percaya dengan itu, Xing." Ucap Kris yang masih mengelus rambut serta punggung Lay secara pelan.

Isakan dari Lay kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tergantikan dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa namja manis itu telah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Kris masih saja memeluk Lay hingga akhirnya ia yakin bahwa namja itu telah benar-benar terlelap.

Kris segera merebahkan tubuh Lay kembali ke ranjangnya, menarik selimut berwarna ungu itu sampai menutupi lehernya. Meyakinkan bahwa namja itu telah benar-benar hangat dan tidak akan kedinginan sedikitpun. Kris memandangi wajah tenang Lay yang sedang tidur, menyibakkan poni yang sempat menutupi matanya. Kembali merasa bersalah saat melihat bekas air mata yang sudah mengering itu.

'**Bahkan aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum dia masuk ke dalam hidupmu Xing, sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan aku memendamnya sampai sekarang, aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan?'**

Kris mencium pelan dahi Lay dengan lembut sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Dia membutuhkan istirahat, dia terlalu lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga perasaannya. Dia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

**TBC or END?**

Terimakasih buat semua reviewnya, saya benar-benar menghargai itu ^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua yang telah berkenan membaca fic ini ^^


End file.
